The Diary
by WalkingAlong
Summary: A found Diary reveals some secrets, and some emotions. What do you get? Drama and argumetns of course!


_Dear Diary, I don't know what to think anymore. I saw Flow aka "the Hoe" McJoe flirting with Harry Arm. I don't what to think anymore, Harry does have a reputation for being a major flirt, however I think it's been a bit more settle around me. I love his brownaliscous hair! Most of all I love his giant, round…eyes. Their a deep blue hue that would make any girl melt!_

"What! She can't like Harry Arm! Sure he's one of the smartest guys in the senior class, fairly attractive, and 6'2. But come on! I have all of those traits- right? I may not have the highest IQ but I have a great sports career, who doesn't love a jock? Also I'm in like the top 30% which is pretty good. I may not have blue eyes, but I have dark brown eyes that well…remind you of mud. Also, I'm tall at 6'1, so what he has an inch. And I have black hair which is like brown but more…richer. I'm also more funny! Right?"

Carlos kept asking himself these questions sleeping. The previous day while in the school hallway he bumped into his favorite girl. Dorothy Ann, she's smart, beautiful none the less, kind, and his best girl friend. Not girl friend, but his best friend who is a girl, and that's all what she will ever seems to be.

After bumping into her on the corner where the halls meet, the two dropped all their books and papers on the floor. In a movie he would have ran into her and land his lips on hers, right? Well life isn't so perfect. He instead landed himself on top of her, and to be quite honest, he enjoyed every second of it. Even more honestly, he was embarrassed. He has never been so close to her, except in an occasional hug. He started to sweat, which made him blush, which made her to ask him if he's sick.

If you consider butterflies in stomach and a frog in the throat a disease, then yes, he was very sick. After, the run-in, Carlos picked up the wrong books, one of which was her diary.

"Why does she have a crush on Harry anyway?" Carlos thought to himself. "Why do I want to read this garbage anyway if it just makes me even more angry?"

Carlos leaned on his side of his bed and threw the book on the floor in anger, getting ready for a day of mess tomorrow.

---

"Hey Carlos, when you bumped into me yesterday, did you by chance find a red and yellow book?" Dorothy Ann whispered him during physics class, which of course wasn't as fun as it was with a certain red headed teacher. Though one thing that Carlos loved about this class was that his lab partner was D.A. He got to sit next to her for an hour straight and have her all to himself. He loved that until today…

"Huh? Um…yeah, I noticed it when I got home." Carlos whispered back pretending to avoid any interest in the subject.

"Okay, good. I started to freak out, in the wrong hands it could be so embarrassing!" D.A. whispered back. "By chance did you read it?" D.A. said starting to blush a bit.

"Maybe…why?" Carlos asked uninterestingly sounding.

"Because a friend wrote that and wants it back." D.A. said in a louder tone.

"A friend or you?" Carlos said frowning but in a way smirking it, finally looking at a rage in her eyes. He loves her rage…but only on him. On anyone else, it'll make them cry. However, that's what made their relationship so special, their each others Kryptonite.

"I just want it back!" D.A. so loud that everyone in the classroom hear her, even the teacher Mr. Coffey.

"Dorothy Ann Parker!" Mr. Coffey barked at her. Mr. Coffey has a reputation for being very uptight and a bad temper, which was used mostly on obnoxious students.

"Yes, Mr. Coffey." D.A. responded in the saddest tone of voice Carlos has ever heard her speak in.

"Detention, Now! Grab your books and go!" Mr. Coffey barked while pointing at the door. Carlos put his head down never looking up, he knew she was glaring at him. More importantly, he knew he was going to get it later. And this time…he was actually scared.

---

"Carlos Joseph Ramone! You're the most futile, imprudent, abominable imp! Not only did I get detention because of you, but you also ruined my conduct grade! No longer am I Miss Good Girl, but Dorothy Ann Bad Girl! And you know what, detention is scary! Full of…imbeciles! Not like Ralphie, but 100 times worse!" Dorothy Ann screeched at Carlos by his car in the parking lot. Good thing no one was around, what's worse than being nagged by a girl, is being nagged by a girl who is right.

Carlos just stood there like a dope, staring down at his feet. "Aren't you listening to me! Why don't you ever care about someone besides yourself!" D.A. screamed at his face left with no answer. "I give up Carlos, you don't care about anyone but yourself." D.A. told him before walking away.

"D.A. wait!" Carlos called out while running out to her. "Look, I truly am sorry. I'll talk to Mr. Coffey tomorrow and explain how it was all my fault. I don't know what else to say, but sorry that I've been a jerk and--- OUCH! Why'd you hit me?"

"Because, you do deserve to be hit. And, as much as I hate to admit it…it's partially my own fault for being sent to detention. I shouldn't have been talking to you in class instead of paying attention." D.A. said thinking she was the guilty one.

"No D.A., It wasn't you! I shouldn't have aroused you." Carlos said being guilty as well.

"Carlos, no! It was my fault! I shouldn't have been disobeying!"

"Enough!" Carlos screamed at her. "Sorry, but we're arguing about a dumb argument! What is it between us that makes me want to win between our dumb competitions?" Carlos asked. He finally achieved a smile from her, even a chuckle. He's finally in the clear.

"Remember at the 8th grade picnic? We were at each other's throat from the egg walk to the water balloon catch." Dorothy Ann asked.

"Yeah, I'll always remember that day." Carlos replied. "Seeing you in a wet white shirt was amazing, I think that's when I hit puberty." Carlos said smiling, trying to joke a bit.

"What? I had a bathing suit underneath, so stop your pervertness! And that's not what I meant, I meant---"

"I know," Carlos interrupted. "I was just kidding (_Actually no). _I remember how we each tried to out do each other. You win the spelling bee, I win the pie eating contest, You win the egg walk, I win the yo-yo trick contest---"

"But then came the 3-legged race," Dorothy Ann said interrupting. "We were basically forced to work together in fear we might hurt other children or even lose as team mates."

"Yeah, we _almost_ made it out first. But we hopped halfway into the race, and then I tripped on your foot and we landed upon each other breaking our ropes, and disqualifying ourselves_." _Carlos replied smiling what came next.

"That's when I had my first kiss, when you were on top of me, and everyone was around the winners, you gave me a quick peck on the lips." D.A. said smiling in remembrance. Dorothy Ann slowly made her way onto Carlos and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was my first kiss too…actually my only kiss I've ever had." Carlos said while grabbing her back onto the arch of her back, he was able to smell the luscious coconut in her hair.

"Seriously Carlos?" DA said looking up at him into his eyes.

"Yeah…but um…yeah the diary thing is at my house. I guess I'll just bring it back tomorrow for your "friend."' Carlos said starting to get nervous, he didn't know what to do. Should he kiss her and lose a friendship, or just play it cool until she's over Harry. "Well bye." He said about to go, but only to be stopped by a kiss on the cheek.

"You're truly a great friend Carlos." D.A. told him after a peck on the cheek, leaving him with cheeks a soft pink, with a glossy lip stain on the side.

"Bye…" Carlos called off lightheaded, _But wait_ he thought. _She only said friend…not boyfriend._

---

**The Next Day**

The next day Carlos met up with D.A. in the library during school, with her head buried with a book as usual, sitting at the wooden table in the corner in the back. When D.A. saw him she looked up and smiled.

"What's up D.A.? I got the diary for you. I think you might find a little something in there for you." Carlos said, smiling, standing in front of her, thinking he actually did something right. "Also, I talked to Mr. Coffey, and he said he'll take the conduct offense off you and on me."

"Really? You shouldn't have, and wait…what!" D.A. said, almost practically yelling.

"Oh, um…I wrote a little something in there for you. The last page explains everything." Carlos said feeling himself blushing a bit.

"Carlos, I told you this diary was a friend's. It's not mine!" D.A. replied standing up almost exhilarating.

"When you said a friend, I thought you meant yours! I mean why else would someone show their diary to someone else?" Carlos pointed out, only to make her more angry.

"Look! It's Phoebe's, gosh she's gonna kill me for letting you read it. It wasn't for anyone to see but me. She gave it to me to do an article on for my AP physiology class. We're learning about the psyche of emotions, and heck she's the most emotional person I know." D.A. explained, still glaring angrily at him.

"So you don't have a thing for Harry Arm?" Carlos asked blushing, with his jaw hanging down.

"No, I don't. But that's another thing. Just go and leave me alone." D.A. said glaring without a hint of a smile. She was serious…

"Oh, um…okay. Bye." Carlos said walking away, and never looking back.

---

Dorothy Ann couldn't stand it, she had to know what Carlos wrote. She turned to the last page where she found a letter, for her, by Carlos.

_Dear Dorothy Ann,_

_First off, when have I ever called you by your full name, you know I'm being serious. I have been wanting to tell you for the longest time how I've really felt for you. I love how you're always nice to people who aren't nice back. Even to me, I know. I've been the biggest jerk on the face of the planet! No one accepts that, but you. You always try to make me better, you laugh at my corny jokes, and you always challenge me to be better. _

_I know that things aren't always picture perfect for us…but you are. I've felt something between us since kindergarten. When I first saw your blue eyes, blue became my favorite color. Since our Frizzle days, I dreamt of visiting our island again. I don't care if it's "Carlos and DA" or "DA and Carlos." It's ours, and I wish you were mine. I honestly don't know what I'm saying, but I am sure that I have strong emotions for you._

_I think I love you…but I know you probably don't feel the same. I mean who can compare to Harry Arm. A soccer jock, maybe. An Italian Soccer Jock (like me), definitely. But he's a lot of things I'm not. But I hope you can see things in me that aren't in him…_

_I wish to be yours, Carlos. PS: As corny as it sounds, its all true._

---

D.A. couldn't wait until the end of the day, she had a mission. After 6th period, D.A. ran after Carlos on his way to his truck.

"Carlos Wait!" she called, hoping to get his attention. She did, Carlos turned around expecting to see D.A. in front of him, to only have her on him. D.A. pressed her lips against Carlos, wrapping her hands across his face. "Carlos, I don't like Harry, I like you…a lot…very a lot…and I wish I can shut up, but I can't believe I just jumped on you. Are you hurt or---"

Carlos was to only shut her up with another round of the lips. "You don't know how long I've been wanting you to kiss me."

"Since you were five, according to Phoebe's Diary." D.A. smirked at him.

"But also to your amazing research skills." Carlos said, only to swoon her into another passionate kiss.


End file.
